1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding goods in logistics transportation, in particular, to a force measuring rigid load binder.
2. Related Art
Goods usually need be bound during transportation to prevent goods from falling off or collision, thereby reducing losses and damages. The load binder is an advanced binding device, by use of which the goods could be conveniently and safely bound. Thus, the load binder is very popular amongst drivers. In order to improve the load binder, long-term search has been made and various kinds of modifications have been proposed.
For example, Chinese Patent CN2827932Y provides a lever fastener comprising a main pole, a U-shape pole and an iron lock. The main pole is configured to be Z-shaped. The inner end of the main pole is hinged to the U-opening end of the U-shape pole. The main pole is moved to swing the Z-shape protrusion from of the main pole from the upper part of the U-shape pole to the lower part thereof. A binding belt is linked with one end of the U-shape pole. The other end of the binding belt is linked with the protrusion at the central part of the main pole. The binding belt connected with the protrusion at the central part of the main pole would swing to the lower part of the U-shape pole when the goods are to be bound. The main pole is pulled to tighten the biding belt so as to bind the goods in said patent. However, the condition of the tensioning force of the binding belt could not be understood in the above-mentioned load binder and then the load binder is difficult to be controlled. Therefore, goods are usually damaged and the binding belt is broken for they are bound over-tight. Or, goods transportation is adversely affected because the goods are not bound sufficiently tight.
Furthermore, the forces used to bind different kinds of goods or same goods at different positions are different when the goods are to be bound, which aggravates the difficulty in manual control. It would be labor and time consuming if each load binder has to be controlled independently. On the other hand, the tensioning force of the binding belt of the load binder could be varied due to dumping or shaking during transportation. In this case, the tensioning force of the binding belt is over-large at some sites and too small at some other sites.